I am so SORRY
by gwentlend
Summary: The scene set after the episode KHATRE MEIN DAYA the feelings and thoughts of abhijeet and daya about that incident that happened to DAYA PLZ read and review


SORRY guys I know one of my story is still pending but mood hi nhi tha to update nhi kiya wo bhi bht jaldi hi update karungi and one more thing try not to throw your footwears on me there may be some loopholes I know plz forgive me and do correct me sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. So please read and review

I am SORRY

The same day at evening everyone was happy for getting their dear senior back even ACP was happy about it that DAYA is safe and sound now But the two friends cum bhais are not feeling that good they were both lost in their own thoughts. It was too late so Nikhil and Sachin asked Abhijeet and Daya to get back to home as they will stay at the bureau for night. They agreed and both moved to their house

DUO were at the quallis but both of them were quiet but this is not like duo that they are together and complete silence prevails in the atmosphere both were in deep thoughts. The quallis stopped at Abhijeet's house and Daya initiated.

Daya: Lo bhai tumhara ghar aa gya. Kha khoye huye ho?

Abhijeet : aain? Haan chal yaar kal milte hai bhulna mat dawa aur khaana kha lena thk hai agar koi zaroorat padi to fone krna chahe aadi raat ko bhi ho samjhe?

Daya: haan samjh gya ab jaaun?

Abhijeet: aur apna khyaal bht ache rekhna. Chal gud nyt

Daya: haan bye gud nyt tum bhi apne khyaal rekhna.

Abhijeet: ok bye

Abhijeet enters to his house and got fresh up but was not looking so fresh he sat on the sofa he was feeling something wrong

FLASHBACK:

Abhijeet going in the quallis in search of daya and a fone comes

Abhijeet: hello

Daya: ab abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Daya…Daya… bolo kuch… Daya….shhhahh fone band aa rha hai…..

These were rolling around his head.

Abhijeet (thinking): meri wajah se sirf meri wajah se Daya ko akela waha rehna pada pta nhi kya biti hogi usspar wo mere intezaar kiya hoga socha hoga abhijeet aayega lekin nhi agar mein shayad time pahunch gya hota to shayad use goli nhi lagti shayad use itna dard nhi hoti. Aur to aur jab wo madad keliye pukaara tha mein wahi ka wahi reh gya dil to kiya ki kaise bi krke waha pahunch jaye lekin wahan pahunchna mein bhi kitna time lga diya. Aur sahab ne to taan hi li thi ki jo bhi ho akele hi jaana hai aur akele hi sehna atleast jab use waha bulaya gya tab to mujhse keh saktha tha lekin nhi sab kuch akele hi krne hota hai use to thk hai na usne kab kha hai ki Abhijeet aao meri madad karu ya fir Abhijeet mujhe bachao mujhe ye sab samajhna chahiye tha..pta nhi kitna dard ho rha hoga use abhi aur mujhe pta hai wo na hi dawa lene waale hai na hi kuch khaane waale hai mujhe uske saath rehna chahiye tha aaj. Khair abi mein uske ghar chale jaata hu use bhi ache lagaga aur mein bhi uske kaan pakad saktha hu . pehli use dekhun to ki acha baccha ban kar rha hai ya fir mujhe hi sudhaarna padega.

FLASHBACK:

At the same time Daya enters into his house and was feeling a little drowsy so he just went and sat on sofa He started thinking when he got the threatening call.

Daya: sir hum Anjali Ki jaan ko khatre mein nhi daal sakte. Is ravi ko Daya chahiye na Daya jayega use milne akele

Abhijeet: nhi agar Anjali ki jaan khatre mein hai to tumhara jaan bhi to khatre mein hai Tum akele nhi jaoge hum saath mein jaayenge

Daya: are Abhijeet mujhe kuch nhi hoga mein jaaunga akele tum khamakha tension mat lo

Abhijeet: are yaar samjhne ki koshish karo wo log khatarnaak log hai hum log challenge tumhaare saath

Daya: sir plz samjhayiye Abhijeet ko ye khamakha tension le rhe hai aur waise bhi ye macchhar tumhare dost ka kuch nhi bigaad saktha

ACP Sir: Abhijeet Daya ko jaane do…Uss bacchhi ne Daya ki jaan bachayi hai ab uski jaan ko khatra hai…Humein kisi bhi tarah uski jaan bachaana hi hoga

Abhijeet: Bacchi ko kuch nhi hoga sir. Na bacchhi ko na Daya ko hum log saath mein chalkar bachalenge

Daya: Abhijeet ye meri ladayi hai mein khud ladunga isse

Abhijeet: tumhaari ladayi? Ye tumhaari ladayi kya hai aain? Ye tera mera kab se beech mein aa gya?

Daya: Abhijeet samjhakaro yaar

Abhijeet: Daya…..sir aap

Comes out of flash back

Daya(thinking): ye sab kaise keh gya meinne wo line bolkar kahi Abhijeet ko chot to nhi lagai hogi pta nhi meinne apne ladayi kehkar kahi use paraya to nhi kar diya. Kahi use bura to nhi laga hoga? Are yaar mein aur kya krta mujhe pta tha ki mein jo bhi kahun kitna bhi tumhein convince krne ki koshish karu lekin tu nhi manega isliye ye sab keh gya. Mujhe pta hai tumein chot lgi hai lekin agar tum mere saath chalte to tumhein bhi goli lag sakthi thi jo mein nhi chahtha kabhi bhi tumhein khatre mein nhi dekh saktha mein aur kash ki tum mujhe bachaane nhi aata us vijay ne jab poocha to mujhe pura pta tha tumhaare ander kya biti hogi mein ye sab nhi chahta tha isliye mana kiya tha. Tum samajhloge na? tumhein bura to nhi lagega na.

The same he heard sound of somebody's bike outside. He understood who may be that so he just opened the that was none other than his best buddy cum BHAI Abhi jeet

Daya: Abhijeet tum yhan?iss time pe?

Abhijeet: haan sahab soye nhi ? aur dawa aur khaane ka kya kha liye ya uski chutti kr di?

Daya: nhi neend nhi aa rhi thi are saare sawaal yha khada hokar karoge kya? Ander aa jaao

Abhijeet enters

Abhijeet: ab bata

Daya: nhi nhi liya dawa khaana khayi thi

Abhijeet got up and gave him the medicines and said him to take it he took it without any word

Daya: mujhe maaf krde yaar wo bureau mein us waqt meinne tumhein itna kuch suna diya sorry yaar mein nhi chahta tha ki tum kisi musibat mein pade meri wajah se….

Abhijeet put his hand on Daya's mouth and said

Abhijeet: mujhe pta hai tumne kuch bura nhi kiya hai aur humare beech mein abhi bhi sorry keliye koi jagah nhi hai yaar mein samajhta hu ki tumne isa kyo kha infact agar mein tumhaari jagah hota to mein bhi yhi krta isliye ab ye sab mat socho jao jakar so jao mein yhi hu tere paas ab jao warna majburan mujhe tumhaari kaan keechna padega sochlo boss

Daya: thik hai Abhi tumein nhi pta ab mein kitna acha mehsoos kr rha hu. Thk hai gud nyt

Abhijeet: haan haan gud nyt

Abhijeet was also feeling nice but in thoughts

Kya yaar Daya tu ye sab itne der tak sochta rha mein to kab ka bhul chukka hu kya mein nhi jaanta tumhein ?tumne kyo isa kha tha ye mein jaanta hu mein tumse waada krta hu yaar aage se tumhein kabhi ise akele nhi chodunga teri marzi ho ya na ho….

Abhijeet too went to bed and had a nyz sleep and he was feeling that his heart is back in its shape


End file.
